Lovely Angel
by Flypaper-Writer
Summary: Alice Cullen, a vampire ends up falling for Isabella Swan, a clumsy human. Edward Cullen who happens to be Alice's brother falls for her too, throw in a terrotorial werewolf named Jacob Black and we've got a problem.
1. Summer Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters Chapter 1: Summer Ends

**Bella Pov**

"Seriously, are you really doing this to me?" I whined as Renee my mother dragged me through numerous clothing stores.

"Bella, honey, school starts tomorrow and we haven't done any school shopping, and with you moving in with Charlie I won't be here to do this for you anymore," she frowned finally stopping in front of a store and dragging me in there.

Renee was moving to Florida to live with her new husband Phil. He was a minor league baseball coach, and was always moving around. I couldn't watch her melancholy face every time he had to leave Seattle to either fly back to his home in Florida or go with his team.

So I decided that it would be grand for me to spend sometime with Charlie my dad. He lived in the next town over; Forks. They got a divorce long ago but mom didn't have the heart to stray far from her hometown. So I've lived in Seattle all my life except for the summer's and weekends I spent with Charlie.

"This top is so cute isn't it?" she held up a shirt for me to see. I groaned in annoyance and fear. Shoppers glanced at me curiously before going about their business. Yeah that's right mind your own business.

"To much pink," I mumbled. She sighed and returned back to the rack. "Mom really I think we have enough clothes. We've been at this since nine this morning and it's nearly five o'clock. Not to mention your flight leaves in the next four hours."

She walked past me with a glare, her car keys out signaling that we were leaving and I had won the battle. I grinned letting out a low "yes". We had been spending all our time together before and she had to at least incorporate shopping into one of our mother daughter bonding moments much to my disgust.

I saw her waiting in the car drumming her hands on the steering wheel impatiently. Grinning I skipped to the car and got in.

"When you e-mail about not having enough clothes, I will laugh at you," Renee muttered pulling out of the parking lot. A few moments later her stomach rumbled.

"Told you should have eaten lunch while we were at the mall," I sighed pulling out a small sandwich from her purse. "I stashed one in there knowing this would happen."

"Thanks," She gave me a sheepish smile and accepted the sandwich. Sometimes I felt like I was the mom in this relationship and she was the seventeen year old.

"I'm going to miss you," I suddenly blurted out. She looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby," she whispered. "I know. I'll miss you too." And just like that our good-byes were over with. We wouldn't be breaking down in front of Charlie's house bawling our eyes out.

Wiping a tear from my face I began to mess with the radio looking for as station to look for. Renee knew this wasn't unordinary, I never really showed emotions like these. In a way I was like my father who did the same thing. She knew my feelings though.

The drive to Forks wasn't long but I still fell asleep on the way there. My dreams were uneventful, just randomly blurred images and colors, then darkness.

"Honey wake up, were here," I heard a soft distant voice, followed by shaking. I opened my eyes a crack, hissing at the oncoming bright light. "Bella come on, get up, I have to leave for my flight."

I jumped up immediately, getting out of the car, and tackled my mom with a hug. I wouldn't be receiving these for a long while. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered that she loved me.

A cough sounded from behind me and I pulled away from Renee and was faced with Charlie with a large Jacob next to him. I gave them a confused look. Why'd they break up the emotional hug?

"Couldn't wait any longer," Jake smiled.

This guy was tall and tanned. Muscles covered his Native American body and if he weren't my best friend I would have fallen for his looks. He seemed to have grown a bit taller, if this werewolf thing kept up he would reach seven feet. I smirked remembering a few weekends ago when he told me he was a werewolf.

_ "I can't tell you," he whispered, and I barely heard him over the pounding rain._

_ "Why not?" I cried angrily. "You've been so distant; I miss my best friend Jake." He flinched but wouldn't give. _

_ "I've got to go," he murmured beginning to walk away, the mud sloshing under his bare feet._

_ "Sam did this to you didn't he? I thought you wanted no part of his cult?! I see you changed your mind."_

_ "Don't you talk bad about him," Jacob hissed his body vibrating violently. For the first time I actually felt afraid of him and I think he realized that because he stopped shaking and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry but it's not what you think it is," he whispered softly to me._

_ "Then what is it?" I asked. He backed up mumbling something about the whole tribe killing him for telling. He pulled his pants off, then ran backwards and erupted into a wolf; a furry, large, russet wolf._

_ To say I was shocked and a bit frightened was an understatement. I think I passed out._

"Of course not," Renee muttered. I gave her a curious look and she pointed to my right. I turned in that direction and was astounded to see an old red Chevy truck parked next to Charlie's police cruiser. He was Chief of Police around here.

"Fixed 'err up myself," Jake beamed proudly. "I was considering giving you Rabbit but I decided not to when I realized this truck was so you."

"We all hoped you would like it Bell's," Charlie smiled. Renee moved to stand next to him and nodded her head agreeing. "Think of it as an early homecoming gift."

"I do," I gasped in disbelief, and I really did. It had character, which I admired most.

"Wonderful," Renee clapped. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight. Your stuffs already in your room Bella and I picked out some clothes for you to wear for the week."

I let out a chuckle and waited for her to finish giving Charlie and Jacob hugs before hugging her once more. "Love you mom, call me when you land and have a safe flight."

She gave me a teary smile and nod and got in her car. I waved as she pulled away and drove off. I missed her already. I could feel myself about to cry but sucked it up.

"Are you staying over Jake?" I asked after pulling myself together.

"No, I have to get home," he frowned dejectedly.

He had unrequited feelings for me, so of course he would feel melancholy about not staying over. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a hug goodbye. Charlie was taking him home, so I gave him a small wave and walked inside. He mentioned that Billy was cooking and that he'd bring something for me. I was just relieved I didn't have to cook.

The white paint on the outside of this two story house was peeling and the boards could be replaced but the inside was warm and cozy. My body felt worn from the ride here, and I decided to sleep. I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass because I'd have to wake up earlier and pack my school supplies but I could care less right now.

I crept up the stairs and stumbled into my purple painted room immediately falling onto the soft fluffy mattress and going under.


	2. A Vision from Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters **

**Chapter 2: A Vision from Hell**

**Alice Pov**

* * *

I stared at the rising sun, unblinkingly. Hoping that maybe the rays of warmth it gave off could penetrate my skin so I could feel it for once. Of course it didn't, and instead of it staying out to at least let me enjoy its beauty, the sun hid behind a massive grey cloud, cloaking the forest and the small specks of houses I could make out in darkness.

Sighing, I climbed down the roof and swung into my open window. Jasper was on my bed, sprawled out reading a military magazine. His polo shirt was crisp along with his jeans and white shoes. Golden hair was groomed neatly, along with freshly fed bright honey colored eyes.

"Already ready, huh?" I asked sitting by his foot on the bed.

He grinned brilliantly, and nodded. I missed that beam; he hadn't done it as much after we broke it off deciding we were better off friends. Or rather I had a feeling we weren't meant to be. Immediately I felt guilty. A wave of happiness blanketed me and I gave Jasper a grateful smile. Our friendship is still close and we're on good terms.

"Well why not?" he shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"I suppose your right even if it's not even six-thirty yet," I chuckled. I loved moments like these with him, where we could talk and not feel guilty.

"Eh, what's time to a vampire right?" he laughed, his magazine now pushed aside.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"Exactly, and so Alice six-thirty means nothing to me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, and stood up.

"Well it means something to me because I have to start getting ready," I smiled. "So you have to leave."

"Oh lord, aren't you supposed to start getting ready at four?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. I mean I take long to get ready, but not that long.

"You make it sound like it takes hours to perfect this beauty," I accused him.

"Doesn't it?" and with that he ran out of the room the moving air from his speed flipping the page of his magazine. I shook my head and walked into my closet.

"We need to leave now Alice," Edward called out irritation leaking from his voice.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging on my black vest and skipped down the elegant stairs. Esme wished us all a wonderful day, kissing us on the cheeks and giving us hugs. She really was a great mother even if she wasn't our real one.

I felt the closest to her, in a way she is my mom because I couldn't ever remember my biological mother. I was the last to give her an embrace. She lingered on the hug whispering for me to enjoy my day before releasing me to the car.

"Hey Eddie boy, pumped up about the new girl today?" Emmett teased from the back seat.

Edward hated it when he called him Eddie or any other nickname other than his real name Edward. He's so old sometimes. He narrowed his eyes at my thoughts before answering Emmett in a rather harsh tone.

No need to get your briefs in a bunch over a nickname, no matter how annoying. Although I couldn't really say anything because the situation was hilarious and I was laughing up a storm watching Emmett and Edward go back and forth. Suddenly my body stopped shaking, my eyes hazed over, and I was engulfed into a sudden vision.

"_Ms. Swan please take your seat next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Mason directed an averaged height teenage girl next to Edwards's seat. He stiffened instantly as she stumbled over to the chair and sat down._

_Her gorgeous chestnut colored hair flipped over her shoulders and the eyes that glanced over at Edward's glare sent my dead heart into a frenzy. They were so brown; I could stare into them forever. I felt that those chocolate brown eyes could see into your very soul. _

_Edward slowly shifted his chair closer to her during the video Mr. Mason was playing. The new student hadn't seemed to notice and he continued on. He stopped at a certain point, and gripped the table underneath the desk tightly. Chunks of it were crumbling to the floor, but he didn't care._

_He looked up, and I was stunned to see his eyes darker than I've ever seen before. The girl sitting next to him flipped her brown hair and that seemed to have loosened any resolve Edward had. He immediately gripped her jaw, using one hand to place over her mouth to keep her quiet and the other to stop her head from moving._

_Tilting it to the side, he had better access to her neck. A smirk washed over his face, and he flashed the girl a menacing smile showing his teeth, petrifying her. Edward moved his lips to her neck, sucking the light skin, moaning as her pulse quickened underneath his touch, and then he finally bit into her._

_Blood immediately started to pour out of the side of her wound, running down her limp arms and clothes until it made a pool on the floor. Rumblings emerged from his chest and after a few calls and shouts the lights were back on from the movie and everyone was staring astonished at Edward as he fed off of the mahogany haired girl._

_Dropping her body to the floor, he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, and then plunged into the sea of students frozen at their lab tables. In less than two seconds everyone in the class was dead resulting from either snapped necks, broken spines, or smashed in skulls. No one was able to even utter a word before it was all over._

_Returning back to the now lifeless brown haired girl seemed to put things back into perspective. He glanced around the room with his vibrant red eyes horrified. Collapsing to the bloodied floor he let out a high screech of pain and anguish._

I arrived out of my vision wide eyed. I was unaware of Emmett and Rosalie's screaming and Jasper's failed attempt at calming everyone because my eyes were trained on Edward's figure. His hands clutched the steering wheel tightly enough to leave indents. The car had long since been pulled over onto the side of the road and now we were all in one chaotic mess.

Edward was as still as a statue, he wasn't even breathing. I could tell he just wanted to let out a cry of anger, of defeat, of sadness. Rose and Emmett were yelling trying to decipher what happened while at the same time arguing with each other.

"I think we all need a breather so let's step out of the car," I suggested opening my door and dropping onto the plush green grass, feeling more relaxed because of Jasper's calming emotions finally taking effect.

I moved to the driver's side and dragged Edward out of his car. He collapsed onto the grass, still unmoving. I sighed and sat crossed legged next to him letting the chilly wind take me away for a second. I turned to Edward after a while, saddened by his state.

"I don't think you'll do anything to her," I whispered pulling him into a hug.

I believed my words. I knew Edward, sure he had his moments of weakness when human blood tempted him but he never gave in. I believed he wouldn't start now.

"How can you say that when you saw me m-murder her and her classmates," he hissed. I was shoved away from him as he stood up. I understood he was angry but there was no need for violence.

"My visions are subjective Edward you know that," I reminded him also standing up. "You didn't have to push me either."

"I'm sorry Alice, I should have controlled my anger at the thought of me being the murderer of seventeen students and a teacher," he muttered sarcastically. At least he wasn't frozen. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone. 7:50, I read.

"Let's go before were late," I urged Edward. He nodded and headed for the driver's seat.

"What happened?" Rosalie demanded to know as I began to walk to the passenger's side of the car. Where was she this whole time?

"It's nothing of importance now," I informed her shutting my door. She frowned and entered the car also. Emmett was already inside, he probably decided to ask questions later, and Jasper was silent. He was trying to prepare himself for round two if there was a round two. Concentration was a must when calming down four enraged, or confused people.

"I'm sure it's of some importance if Edward stopped the car and we had to take a brief break for you two to calm down," she insisted.

"Rose I'm pretty sure you'll find out tonight anyway so just be patient," I instructed.

She could be persistent and with a little more pestering I'd have broken down before we even entered the parking lot. Besides a situation like this would have to be introduced to the family so it would only be a matter of time before we had a family meeting to discuss this.

Jasper looked over to me and I knew I'd end up giving him the details before the end of the day. I couldn't keep anything away from this man. I gave him a wink and turned to look out the window. Green blurred past us and I could see the old faded red brick building we called school come into sight.

Edward pulled into the lot and parked the farthest away from everyone. By now most ignored our presence but I couldn't help notice those few who gave us a glance and spared the time to whisper about us. No one needed to pull out a schedule, our classes were already memorized.

"You'll be fine," I whispered in Edwards's ear before opening my door and stepping out.

The rest followed suite until our lonely brother was the last out. He scooted his butt out of the driver's seat and shut his door lightly. His early signs of depression were already kicking in; it's like he's given up and accepted he's going to kill those students.

I shook my head and grabbed Jaspers hand, tugging him gently towards me. He smiled complying easily.

"We're going to head to class now, have a good day, see you at lunch," I waved to Rosalie and Emmett, but saved a heated glance for Edward. He merely stared at me before turning his head away. Edward really should have more faith in himself.

I walked next to Jasper hand in hand. It no longer held the same meaning as before but it was comforting. As I headed to first period thoughts of Edward, the vision, and most importantly the new girl kept reappearing. I didn't understand my emotions towards her but I had a feeling in the back of my head something was meant to happen between us.

**A/N: Hmmm is Alice starting to develop feelings for Bella without knowing it??? Even I don't know…actually I do know! So I was thinking of putting the next chap in Edward's pov, then the next in Jacobs. The story would end up being Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jacob so you see everything from their perspective. Much more drama and it'd be better that way for the story. **


	3. Killer Vampire Loose

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters… sadly**

**Chapter 3: Killer Vampire Loose**

**Edwards Pov**

* * *

I stood stoically watching Alice's retreating figure. How could she be so understanding of the situation? I was going to become a murderer and all she could say was "You'll be fine," and then she had the audacity to think I needed to have more faith in myself. Part of me wanted to get out of here now before anything happened, the other part, the monster wanted to stay. It wanted to be able to walk into biology and know it would have its way.

The humane part of me was slowly gaining the upper hand and I turned to Emmett and Rosalie about to tell them I wasn't up for school when an overwhelmingly sweet scent washed over me. Venom pooled into my mouth immediately and I had to root myself to the ground so I wouldn't run over to the source of the smell and devour it.

Rosalie glanced at me, concern etched on her face.

_What's wrong Edward, _she thought. I ignored her, knowing any lapse of focus would have me next to the human that dare entice me with their scent. The scent grew stronger along with the rumblings of a truck. The human appeared shortly driving a monstrous red rust bucket. _She must be the new girl_ I thought with a scowl.

She pulled into a parking space far from the majority of the student body, probably hoping not to draw attention; sadly her truck had done that already. She stepped out of her truck, slamming the door shut and began walking to the office.

I groaned realizing we parked the closest to the office. The groan soon turned into a low growl as she approached. Her scent was even more mouthwatering up close. She looked up and blushed upon seeing my rigid stance and hard glare before ducking her head down.

Her scent had grown in strength and the only thing holding me down was the thought of how my feeding off of her would affect my family. The wind had shifted blowing her mahogany colored hair in my direction. A rumble emanated from my chest as the last of my resolve vanished.

It was too sweet, too delicious to give up. This was a once in a life time chance and I wasn't giving it up for the world. Emmett rested his hand on my shoulder keeping me grounded. His eyes were harsh and I could sense he knew what I was about to do. Rosalie was on my other side now her arm linked with my right one.

"How about we head to class," he whispered. I had never seen him so serious before and it bothered me. His thoughts were frantic, and it was confusing me because I couldn't focus on any one particular thought.

He hadn't waited for me to respond and dragged me with him along with Rosalie into the school. Their scents calmed me and for a second I felt that I was back to normal until I thought of her. Her sweet smell washing over me like a blanket and a low grumble left my chest.

Emmett yanked me forward and I found myself standing at the front entrance to my first period class.

"Babe I'm sorry I can't walk y-," he stopped short as she pulled him into a kiss. I never had the luxury of doing that with anyone. I would be alone for as long as the Earth was still here.

"I know Emmett," she grimaced. "I'll see you in third hour." She kissed him once more before walking to her class. Emmett turned to me his smile vanishing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded. "This has something to do with Alice's vision doesn't it?" I gaped at him. How had he caught on so fast?

"I'm not the tard everyone takes me for Edward," Emmett frowned. I cringed at how he said my name. This wasn't like Emmett at all. I still couldn't decipher his thoughts and it was driving me nuts. "Why didn't you head home if you knew she'd be a problem?"

"I'm unsure myself Emmett," I informed him, half of the truth spilling out of my mouth.

Emmett believed in Carlisle's ways just as much as I did, but I had never witnessed him act this way. Although I would have been the same with anyone else, to Emmett I was a potential danger.

"Just, just try and control yourself as best as you can," he pleaded. I nodded making a vow to him.

"You know we don't mistake you for a retard your just…dense," I chuckled trying to brighten the mood. He laughed clapping me on the back.

"Good one Eddie," he smiled. I grimaced at my nickname yet I felt overwhelming joy knowing Emmett was fine.

We entered our Physics class and sat in seats towards the back. Emmett had chosen the window seat while I preferred the isle. I sighed, lazily resting my hand on the dark table. When was the teacher going to enter the classroom? Emmett was staring out the window enamored by the passing white clouds.

_He is so SEXY!! _A thought screamed out to me. I turned my head to find a teenage girl a few rows down with dyed blonde hair ogling me. I caught sight of her murky grey eyes and they seemed to glaze over._ What I would kill to just rip his shirt off and –_

_That new girl Isabella sure is a beauty_ a short, pudgy boy thought from the front of the room. He had poor skin and his dark hair was unruly. A picture of Isabella popped up shortly and I tuned out of his mind disgusted at his next few thoughts after.

He had the nerve to think such vile things about that gorgeous girl. A low growl emitted from me as I tried to gain the attention of the boy to scare him senseless. The need to protect the girl welled deep in the pit of my stomach, and I felt myself about to get up and confront the sick perverted teenager.

Emmett touched my shoulder giving me a warning look. "What is with you today Edward? First it's that new chick and now him, you okay?" Before I could answer the teacher decided to make his entrance into class.

He gave the class a sheepish grin, apologizing repeatedly for being late. "Class my name is Mr. Keil and I'll be teaching you physics."

We stared at him boredly waiting for him to continue. He gave a nervous chuckle before continuing.

"We're going to have a post test to see what you know and don't know. I assume it'll take most of this period and part of tomorrows. You sir in the front pass the test out while I call role."

Emmett sighed before glancing at me. "Is it me or does school seem to get easier every year we enter?"

I smiled. "Your not alone, don't worry." Time passed slowly in this class mostly because I was bored and worried about Isabella. I was surely going to kill her.

Our next few periods were uneventful, no one approached us or dared to try and make us feel welcome. Their natural instincts kept them away from us as they rightly should. We were monsters and could destroy their precious lives in less then a second like I was bound to do today. I shuttered at that last thought.

"Emmett!" Rosalie grinned walking up to her boyfriend. She kissed him quickly before lacing her hands in his. Alice was next to Jasper keeping up a friendly conversation but I could tell Jasper wanted to kiss her like old days.

How nice it must to be to have a mate. I glanced down at the ground as we walked to the cafeteria, I would never know what that was like. The minute we walked into the lunch area it started to quiet down. Most of the female eyes were on me and I grew quiet uncomfortable.

"I'll go retrieve our lunches," I whispered before swiftly walking into the line. The others found a table and began to quietly converse. I grabbed five salads and made why way to the cashier when she walked in.

I immediately picked up her scent and stiffened. Such sweetness was only meant to torture me, wasn't it? Quickly I threw down the money and made my way to the lunch table.

"She's here," I hissed into Alice's ear as I took a seat next to her. She took her salad and opened it.

"Well obviously Edward, I mean she does attend this school," she pointed out.

"But why is she here?" I growled. She was just a temptress wanting me to drain her dry.

"She's not gonna starve herself Edward, Bella has to eat." Bella? Wasn't her name Isabella? As if Alice could read my mind she answered me.

"I heard amongst the student body she preferred Bella over Isabella?" I nodded thoughtfully. In Italian Bella means beautiful, and that's exactly what she is; A beautiful demon tempting me to the point of no return.

"Who are they?" I heard her soft voice ask from across the cafeteria.

"Oh those are just the Cullen's," a girl name Jessica nasally informed her.

"Still sore from your rejection Eddie boy isn't she?" Emmett joked. I gave him a small smile but refocused on Jessica and Bella's conversation to see what she had to say about us.

"The gorgeous one who looks like she just walked off a runway, she has such beautiful blonde hair I'm jealous but anyway her names Rosalie, and the big man next to her with the short curly hair is Emmett," she pointed.

"The one that looks like he's in pain is Jasper, and Adonis's twin brother sitting next to him is Edward. But don't bother he doesn't date. Alice is the pixie like girl with the spiky black hair. She's weird I'd stay away from her, but it's up to you, though I doubt they'll talk to you even if you try. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them, yet each one of them dates each other. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edwards single like I said."

I tried to read what she was thinking about this but I heard nothing, it was almost as if she wasn't there. Intense frustration over came me as I tried to focus harder on only Bella's thoughts. Nothing came from her and I turned to her hoping that maybe if I face her directly I'd get something.

She stared at me curiously with her chocolate brown eyes before ducking down and blushing because I caught her staring.

Her scent washed over me even from over here and I fought to keep myself controlled. Such sweetness should be illegal. My mind was once again focused on her thoughts hoping to decipher them. I sighed, I still couldn't read anything. Jessica, Mikes, Eric's, Angela's, and any other human in this cafeteria's thought could be accessed by me but why not her?

I turned to her again but she was staring intensely at Alice who surprisingly was staring back. I looked between the two but rested my eyes on Bella; she lowered her gaze a blush creeping onto her face. Another wave of unbearable sweetness washed over me and I gripped the table for support.

"Edward, you okay?" Rosalie asked. Immediately Emmett turned to me ready to wrestle me to the ground if anything were to go down.

"I'm fine," I replied turning my attention to Alice who had a goofy grin plastered to her face.

_This feeling I can't make anything of it, but its comforting and I like it…Bella,_ Her thoughts screamed out.

I gave her a concerned look before trying to read Bella's thoughts again. The silences coming from her head unnerved me and lead me to believe I had a glitch in my mind reading abilities. I ran a hand through my hair and caught a fragment of Jessica's sentence.

"…staring at you," Jessica gave me a pointed look before trying to shake a response out of Bella who's face was hidden by her arms.

"Well don't look back at him," she hissed. I smiled amused by her reaction, was she embarrassed?

"Whatever," Jessica giggled jumping into a conversation with Mike.

I needed a break some air or to clear my head. Alice was still in Wonderland and Jasper was just focusing on not attacking anyone. Lunches could be tedious with us especially with nothing to talk about.

Emmett and Rosalie were basking in silence and I was attempting to flee this are over a human. "I need some fresh air." Throwing my untouched food away I walked to the end of the cafeteria and opened the exit doors.

I heard the thoughts of my confused family wondering why I would need a fresh air, if only they knew. The cold gust of wind calmed my nerves instantly and I couldn't help but draw a breath in.

It was so clear, no human scents just pure nature. Grinning, I couldn't imagine why I felt fear for such an insignificant human girl. The bell had rung now and students began pouring out heading in different directions for classes. Different aromas mixed with the once clean air.

Sighing I pulled my backpack higher and made my way to Mr. Masons class. How ironic that we shared the same last name I once had I chuckled to myself.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," he greeted me happily. "First day and a brand new student, this day couldn't be any better. Take the same seat as last year please."

I nodded sliding into the isle seat two rows from the front of the class. I scanned his mind quickly and then pulled out the materials we'd need for this lesson to keep up appearances. Biology, today we'd be having a few flashback schooling on what we'd learned last year. Write down what we forgot and keep it in handy for future lessons in this class. My pencil was in my pocket and I had just taken it out and laid it on the lab table when she walked in.

I inhaled deeply only to sit rigidly in my seat, restraining myself from flying across the room and sucking her blood right then and there as her sweet aroma wrapped itself around me. She was so unsuspecting, innocent even, not knowing the danger she was in. How could I have thought it would be easy, to have no fear for her? She was sent here to expose me and my family, to tempt me to kill, and for that I hated this angel.

"Ms. Swan please take your seat next to Mr. Cullen," he pointed in my direction. She looked up and met my hard glare before quickly looking down.

Bella blushed lightly and began shuffling over to me. Her blood boiled under her cheeks, becoming increasingly hot as she neared me. Venom pooled into my mouth itching to be released. I restrained myself from reaching out and touching her face. I knew if I did that I'd end up crushing her skull and lapping up the warm crimson liquid that would be flowing on the ground.

Quietly she sat down and pulled out a notebook and pencil. I glanced at her noting her beauty again. Bella's brown locks up close were spectacular, shining brilliantly in the artificial light. It cascaded down her back in ripples. I could hear her heart pounding; the wet sound was distracting as it pumped hot blood through her veins.

I only needed a small taste and I'd be satisfied. Only a taste of the sweet richness surrounding me now and I'd be fine. My throat was an inferno waiting to be soothed. To feel the warm blood flowing down my burning throat would be wonderful.

_"Resist son,"_ I could hear Carlisle saying in my head.

Disgusted I scooted my chair as far as it would go from her and leaned away. She glanced at me curiously for a second before going back to her notes. Her heart was beating faster, and her scent was just radiating in all directions off of her. Gripping the table from underneath I attempted to do my work.

Bella subtly sniffed her hair wondering if she smelt, but to no avail found a logical conclusion to my behavior. In what I assumed was annoyance she flipped her hair, assaulting my senses, to block herself from my vision. She wanted to die!

A small crack sounded and I tightly removed my hand from underneath the table releasing splinters of wood to drop onto the floor. I turned to Isabella and glared hatefully at her. This was her fault, I was weak and it was because of her! I glimpsed at the clock and packed my supplies away waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

"Mr. Cullen class doesn't end of another five minutes," Mr. Mason pointed out.

"I'm already done writing and actually the bell will ring in less than thirty seconds," I corrected him, happy for a distraction.

Bella stirred and took a peak at me with her heart shaped face and chocolate orbs. It was all a decoy to make me slip. I could feel my eyes darken and I glared angrily back at her. She was startled but before she could comment on my attitude the bell rung.

Swiftly I stood up and with all little bit more than human speed walked out of class. The hallway air surrounded me and I immediately felt better, not so tempted. Alice and Jasper was there to greet me and so was Emmett with a not so happy Rosalie also.

"Told ya, you'd be fine," Alice chirped when I approached her. We were at the lockers now putting books away. The rest of our periods were our electives and the materials we'd need were already there.

"Don't speak to me Alice," I growled a low rumble coming from my chest. Jasper moved slowly in front of Alice to protect her.

"Nothing happened though," she whined trying to further prove her point. Slamming my locker shut I stalked past her not really wanting to speak with her. Nothing happened this time but something was bound to happen eventually.

At that moment I decided I needed a break, a breather, a trip to clear my mind. I would go visit the Denali's for a while until I could calm down and not focus on killing that innocent hell angel. She would be safe for a while, safe from me, and my dangerous vampire instincts. I swore to myself that I'd never witness a vision like Alice's ever again.


	4. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters**

**Chapter 4: Bonfire**

**Jacob Pov**

* * *

I sat there, staring out the window in my cramped room boredly. There was barely any room in here to do anything. My bed was pushed up against the wall; that took up about half of my room, my closet was directly in front of it, and the window was on the other side with the door across from it. A desk was pushed under the window with a chair; clothes littered the floor along with paper and other trash items.

"You really should clean this pigsty you call a room," Paul wrinkled his nose, "and get rid of this stench." He shut the door and collapsed on my bed nearly breaking it.

"No Paul that's just you," I laughed shoving him onto the ground. "What are you doing here; don't you have better things to be doing than harassing me?" He stood up and wiped his pants and shirt.

"Actually I don't, I was hoping you'd supply the fun," he grinned. I scowled, couldn't he leave me alone? I admit I am bored but I don't see how he'd help the situation.

"Well get your huge body out of this already small room and we'll figure something out," I grumbled.

"No can do kid, besides the fact that I'm looking for fun I came to relay a message. One of the leeches has left for an unknown period of time. Edwards his name," he spat. "From what Sam told me the damn bloodsuckers having issues controlling himself around humans."

I stiffened; those leeches went to Forks High the same school Bella goes too. I felt myself grow hot and started shaking. If any harm came towards her I'd personally rip him to shreds.

"Calm down bro," Paul ordered putting a restraining hand on my shoulder. It helped a bit but not much. "I can so tell you're worried about Bella but chill."

The whole pack knew my feelings for her and they even bonded with her because she spent so much time over here. So how could he tell me to "chill" when she was in immediate danger?

"It's too dangerous to have them around, they need to be eliminated," I growled. Paul agreed but reminded me of the treaty in place.

"Until it's breached we can't do anything," he sighed sitting on my bed. "Maybe it's time to tell Bell's the full story about those leeches."

She only knew the basics about them because I didn't want to lay it on her so hard after she found out what I was.

_"So why are you guy's wolves?" she asked. She was sitting on a log, her hands over the blue- red fire formed from the sea water wood. I sat across from her smiling._

_After she had woken up from unconsciousness, she began drilling me with questions. I decided to take her to the beach and started a fire. We might as well be comfortable while doing this._

_"Vampires," I said. She frowned and looked into my eyes. I so badly wished I could have imprinted on her. Bella just had to be my soul mate she was made for me._

_"Seriously?" she asked. I grinned now, she could believe I was a wolf but not that vampires existed._

_"Yes seriously," I rolled my eyes at her._

_"Tell me about them," she seemed to have a general interest in them and I didn't like that. Vampires were dangerous and I would be damned if I let anything happen to her because of them._

_"Well they drink blood for starters," I whispered trying to ignite disgust to deter her interest. "Their looks are what draw in there prey, humans. Vampires are unnaturally beautiful, have cold skin that is a marble tough, have an enchanting scent, there quick beyond belief and incredibly strong."_

_"And you go around fighting these things!" she yelled at me. I was on the ground laughing now._

_"Bell's don't worry. Werewolves are made to destroy them. We are the protectors of humans. Remember I'm faster than them, stronger than them and I believe sexier than any undead creature."_

_"Right…" she laughed. "You believe that."_

She hasn't seen one though so I doubt she'd really be able to tell. Maybe Bella would notice there beauty but that's about it.

"It is time, she needs to know about the Cullen's," I agreed. "I'll go call her. She should be back from school now."

I got up and shuffled out of my room. The house wasn't that big so two long strides down the hallway and I was in the living room.

"Dad do you have the phone?" I asked him waiting for a reply. He was lounging on the couch watching a football game on our crappy television.

"Yeah, it's um, right next to me," he said slowly. I could tell he was just about ready to fall asleep. He was up all night waiting for me to come home from patrol. We had caught the scent of a rouge leech and chased it down. After a few hours we lost it though.

He threw me the phone which I caught easily and I thanked him. "Pops you should really get some rest forget about the game, Charlie will probably have it taped anyway."

He gave me a small smile and I went back to my room. Where is that annoyance? Paul wasn't in my room so I guessed he left out the window. Whatever, I collapsed on my bed and dialed Bella's number. We hadn't talked since yesterday and I really missed hearing her voice.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Chief Swan it's me Jake," I smiled. Charlie was one piece of work but a great one.

"Oh hey kid, how's it going?" he asked, his voice crackling slightly because of the connection.

"Not bad I called to speak to Bella though, sorry," I laughed.

"S'okay, I saw you yesterday, don't need no long conversation from you today anyway. Let me bring the phone to her."

I could hear rustling and a few footsteps before she answered. "Jake?"

"Well who else would it be, your mom?" I joked.

"That's a possibility," she snorted.

"Yeah well whatever. Anyway I called to see if you were up to going to the bonfire on La Push beach Friday night, I have some stuff to tell you?" I asked. Might as well tell her then, I mean the whole packs going to be there and it should be fun. Plus everyone misses her.

"That'll be cool. I was gonna go anyway because some friends invited me today," I could practically see her smiling over the phone right now.

"Looks like someone's no longer anti-social," I chuckled.

"I was never anti-social I just prefer having little amounts of friends. One good friend is enough for me."

That's what I loved about her. She never needed to rely on anyone, she was the "do it yourself" type but when she needed help she wasn't afraid to ask for it. Bella was so independent, why wasn't she with me?

"Yeah, okay," I said. "So how was school?"

I asked this every time I was ever on the phone with her. After my transformation I wasn't stable enough to go to school, I still am not. Some kid could easily set me off if he made the wrong comment. Besides with patrolling and protecting everyone I didn't have time for that. So I was always interested in her tales.

"Eh okay I guess. Angela was there so it wasn't so bad."

I could hear her shrug. Angela was a girl she met in town a few years back and they instantly hit it off I guess you could say, friends ever since. Angela was the shy book worm type but had good friends who she gladly introduced to Bella. So I imagine it wasn't so hard for her at school with the friend making issue, and I'm sure a few more people she knew in town go to her school. But there was an underlying tone in her voice that I knew to well.

"What else happened?" I asked wearily.

"You know what it doesn't even matter," she huffed and I could hear the slamming of books in the background.

"I'm sure it does if you're that pissed," I persuaded her.

"It's nothing really. Just this kid named Edward, he bothered me is all," she sighed. I stiffened at his name. He bothered her? A roar welled up in my chest and I began to shake softly. When he got back I was going to mangle him.

"Kept glaring at me with pitch black eyes, I didn't even do anything," she huffed again. She continued to ramble in the phone like this to blow off her steam while I grew steadily angrier. She really needed to know about them.

"Hey Bell's I'm going to have to call you later," I barely got out. The heat was consuming me along with constricting pains from holding myself back.

"Sure thing Jake, I guess I'll see you Friday, bye," she said.

I hung up and quickly found my window. With trembling hands I yanked it open and jumped out. The ground was shaking beneath me as I ran; the world was rumbling as my shaking became even more violent until the heat building under my skin released itself. A distant rip was heard and I knew I had just torn my clothes.

The short hair covering my body elongated, growing everywhere. My hands and feet grew becoming large and paw like. Nails were soon replaced with black claws and my legs and arms had developed into longer, leaner, muscular wolf appendages. I felt my nose and mouth change, my ears grow and curve.

_Patrol isn't for another three hours, what are you doing Jacob?_ Sam asked mentally.

_Anger issues you know,_ I answered knowing that he'd understand and not pry. Sam kept silent and left me to roam around the perimeter of the forest.

Occasionally I'd pick up the sickeningly sweet scent of the Cullen's just over the boarder. The thought of Edward had me on the verge of jumping over and tearing him to pieces. He was gone now though, away from those humans they pretended to be. She was in danger I needed to protect her.

Growling to myself I turned around and began pacing the treaty line. The sun was setting with a burst of vibrant colors that painted the sky. It was early still, Bella's home with Charlie probably eating dinner. So why did I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was in jeopardy.

_You need to chill_ Jared thought. _Jake man you overreact to much, especially when you think bout Bella._

_Well leeches weren't around then_ I snapped.

_Actually leaches have existed for a while now. They live in lakes and swamp areas so don't go swimming or those little critters will suck you dry_ he cackled and the sound vibrated through the forest. It sounded more like a dog choking to me.

_That was so funny I forgot to laugh_ I deadpanned.

_I'm just trying to lighten the mood, gosh, _Jared mumbled. _If you're so worried why don't you go see her?_

_I called her about forty-five minutes ago. Imagine if I just showed up at her door, no explanation? She'd think something's up, which there is. I'll wait till she's sleeping_ I told him.

_Stalker much? _He barked.

_Shut up!_ I yelled in my head.

Jared quieted down but found me in the woods and began following me wherever I went. It was beginning to get annoying. I mean he was just walking everywhere I was, stepping over my tracks, humming thoughts in his head that were distracting to me.

_Jared I have to piss_ I thought. He hadn't caught that I was saying this to get him to go away.

_There's an open bush over there_ he pointed with his snout to the dark green bush to my left.

_I have to shit too _I added.

_Oh, do you want me to bring you some toilet paper?_ He asked seriously not getting that I wanted him to leave.

_No! I'll use leafs now leave. _I shooed him away. He disappeared through some shrubbery, tail wagging. Maybe he'd go and harass Paul next.

Thinking uninterrupted was so pleasant and I found myself enjoying it even more when I began patrol. The now dark starry sky looked over me as I ran the perimeter of the woods.

Bella was going to be fine, she didn't need me to go and check on her right? If these bloodsuckers hadn't moved in I wouldn't even be worrying about her safety. If one of them couldn't control their monstrous urges who's to say the rest could?

Huffing lightly I continued sprinting near the border as I sniffed for any sort of vampire scent that didn't belong, actually none of them did belong.

_Sam there's no danger here_ I informed him. Really I doubt any vampire would cross over here unless they wanted to die.

_It is better to be safe than sorry Jacob, keep patrolling_ he ordered. I frowned, and slowed to a jog. Tonight and for the next two nights it was Sam, Jared, and I patrolling. We alternated shifts every four nights. Last night I had to do one and it was brutal. We actually found a vampire and hunted it down, only to have it escape.

I doubt one would show up tonight though, they rarely showed up two nights in a row. Sighing, I stopped and circled the ground trying to figure out what position to lie in. I wanted to catch vampires as much as the next guy but this was ridiculous. Plopping to the ground in a comfortable position I relished in the warmth my fur gave me before drowsily closing my eyes. This job takes a lot out of you.

Sleep was coming fast; I could feel myself going in and out. I inhaled deeply ready to go under when a smell caught my nose. A sweet scent, too sweet, a burning sweet fragrance carried its way into my nose. It twitched at the stinging sensation that kept increasing. Hair stood up on ends and a guttural snarl clawed out of my mouth. A leech was near. Immediately my thoughts flew to Bella as most times they did.

Jumping to my feet I followed the odor quickly. Dashing through the forest, I leapt over branches and stumps, crashed through bushes and shrubbery. The stench was picking up becoming more pronounced. My feet hit the ground faster as I picked up speed gaining on the bloodsucker.

I could feel my heart pump in anticipation, yet that turned into fear and anger as I recognized which part of the forest I was in. This section of the woodland area led to Bella's house. My heart dropped, why had this beast stumbled upon her for a meal? Claws dug at the dirty Earth as I pushed myself harder; I was so close. The aroma had strengthened causing a reaction in my body to automatically recoil and fight.

The edge of the forest was so close; I could taste the clear air on my tongue. My eyes locked on the exit and I leaped out. Tree's and bushes were behind me now as I sprinted onto Bella's lawn and over to her window.

My nose burned now as it had been for the past fifteen minutes but now the fire had intensified. I let out a warning growl telling whoever was in her room to get out. The window shook for a few seconds before sliding open. Out slinked a petite, pixie like girl. Her hair was short and spiked in all directions and from what I could tell dressed expensively.

I bared my teeth at the leech, crouching preparing to pounce. She looked up a bit startled and I saw her golden eyes. This bloodsucker was a Cullen. If one slipped they all did I supposed. I sniffed the air cautiously. No blood lingered so I was safe to assume Bella was fine.

"You're breaching the treaty," she hissed angrily. I wasn't, actually this was neutral land and she knew it. I gave her a low growl and stepped forward. She knew I wouldn't fall for it.

What was she doing near Bella's window? Anger gripped at me and the sudden need to rip her apart washed over me. But then I'd really be breaking the treaty. She hadn't harmed Bella or bitten her so I had no cause to attack. I stayed where I was, informing her in a way that I wasn't leaving until I knew the girl upstairs sleeping was okay.

She seemed to understand for she backed away slowly and with a quick glance at the window disappeared. Howling lightly I shifted back into my human form which was naked and scaled Bella's wall.

The window was opened so I slid it up and crawled inside. She was sleeping peacefully, mumbling a few incoherent words, but otherwise fine. Sighing in relief I exited her room and changed back. Sam needed to be informed of this and I knew now more than ever Bella needed to know of these Cullen's and be protected from them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming. If you got any questions about the story put 'em in a review or Pm me. I'll try my best to answer them. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Alice Induced High

**Disclaimer: Again with these. I don't own twilight nor do I own any characters.**

**A/N: I don't know what happened. It was like I stopped writing this, it was so weird. But I got you guys another update so...here. **

**Chapter 5**

**Alice Induced High**

**Bella's Pov**

The minute I woke up the next morning a feeling of dread overcame me. Edward kept crossing my mind. He even invaded my dreams; well I suppose you could call them nightmares now because they were horrific. His pitch black eyes kept glaring at me in my head and I let out an involuntary shiver.

I could say I was feeling sick and skip school today, I'm sure Charlie would fall for it and I wouldn't have to go. But then a certain pixie girl moved to the front of my mind bumping Edward to the way back. I had met Alice after biology class in my next period, we had art together.

God, she was the total opposite of Edward. While he was glaring at me like I had killed his puppy Alice had smiled, no, beamed at me. Edward hadn't said a word to me and Alice had practically talked my head off which I thought was cute. She was so animated when she was talking and I found myself paying more attention to her movements than the words coming out her mouth. If anything she had made my day yesterday better.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled out into the hallway to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, figuring Charlie would be up soon then brushed my teeth. Finding something to wear was another issue entirely. I was never one for fashion so I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and threw on a random shirt.

Pulling my hair into a messy bun I walked down the stairs, gripping the banister, knowing full well that with my luck and clumsiness I might trip down the stairs and crack my skull open. In the kitchen I found a note explaining Charlie had to leave early for work.

Is this some sort of message, well I mean of course it's a message, he did leave a note, but I mean is this a sign that I should stay home? Charlie wouldn't be here to know if I was sick or not, I'm sure he'd understand and it's not like I'm missing anything. I was in advanced classes last year so I was ahead all my classes.

_Suck it up Swan_, I prep talked myself. _Who cares about that Cullen boy? Ignore him he's not worth your time or attention._

Shaking my head I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly caught up in my thoughts. I really shouldn't let Edward get to me; I mean who does he think he is anyway? Anger coursed through me and I began digging through the cereal violently, shredding my teeth into the flaky bits.

"Shit," I cursed my hand covering my mouth instantly. Only I would manage to bite my cheek. I gently touched the left side my face and flinched when the stinging pain began. Great, just what I need today. I poured the contents of my bowl into the sink, telling myself I'd wash the dish later.

I grabbed my keys and shut the door gently, knowing I just might end up slamming my finger in it if I shut it aggressively. My truck barely started further annoying me and as I was driving to school I told myself all these things were probably a sign telling me to skip. To bad I was already pulling in the lot of the school.

Glancing sideways as I stepped out I noticed a certain sleek silver Volvo was not in the parking lot. Sighing in relief I made my way to class. Mike met me halfway there and immediately began chatting. I learned yesterday that the blue eyed blonde had taken a liking to me. So all of yesterday he had been following around like a love sick puppy asking if I needed help or anything.

To my left I was joined with Tyler and Eric much to Mike's displeasure. I had a feeling that because I was new I was sort of like the shiny new toy everybody wanted to get their hands on. Tyler a tall dark skinned boy was embarrassing Mike while Eric who had dark hair and oily skin was trying to get my attention asking questions that he could put in the Forks High newspaper.

"Uh guys," I spoke up. "Neither of you have this class this period." We were now in front of my government class.

"Yeah, well we just," Eric started.

"Wanted to make sure you got to your class safely," Mike finished with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Totally, see ya Bella," Tyler smiled, playfully shoving me before following Mike and Eric.

"Yeah see ya," I muttered. Class was boring as usual. Angela made it worth while. She kept cracking jokes to pass the time which made class bearable. Man I'm way grateful she's here I don't know if I could handle Forks High alone.

"You know Bella," Angela smiled. "You'll get used to Forks High and to Forks itself. Well I'm sure you've already gotten used to Forks I mean you came here just about every weekend but you know what I mean. You have me and Jess…and Ben." She looked down blushing.

She and Ben got together last year. In fact I was the one who suggested they get together. They made such a cute couple.

"Well I wouldn't really count Jessica," I grimaced. I never really liked her but Angela knew her and at the time I just wanted to make friends so we hung out. She is without a doubt the most annoying person in the world.

"She's not that bad," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay she is but at times she can be a really good friend."

"Uh huh, whatever," I shook my head.

The bell rang shortly after and we headed to our next period, which guess what, had Jessica in it. You can guess how that period turned out and the next one. Lunch came around and I ended up in a conversation about whether Spiderman could kick Superman's ass. Exciting huh?

"Spiderman can only shoot webs, Superman on the other hand can fly, has laser vision, super strength, you know all that stuff," Tyler argued.

"Well Spiderman can just trap him in a web," Mike and Eric said simultaneously.

"Guys I don't know why your arguing," interrupted Jessica flipping her curly brown her. "We all know Superman also know as Clark Kent is way hotter than Spiderman so he would obviously win."

Right…I wonder what goes in her mind? The debate grew and I wanted nothing to do with it. Angela was currently occupied with Ben so I let my eyes wander around the cafeteria. The Cullen's were sitting at there usual table not touching there food. There was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Wait…where's Edward? I saw his spot was empty and a surge of happiness and relief went through me. He's not here, yes!

My train of thought was interrupted though when Alice glanced over to my table and our eyes met. This happened yesterday at lunch and in art class but I still found myself getting lost in their golden hue.

Her eyes were magnificent and so was the rest of her. She was lithe and small, her dark hair was spiked and not one was in the same direction as the other, the outfit she wore today complimented her pale skin, her full red lips were perfect much like the rest of her. I stared transfixed by the beauty that was Alice Cullen before I realized what I was doing.

I looked down at my tray of untouched food blushing. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw her smiling but it could have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

"I see Edward isn't here today," Jessica sniffed glaring at the Cullen's. "Something's wrong with that boy. First he refuses me then he turns down every other girl here and yesterday I saw him give Bella the death glare in bio. I mean so what if he's gorgeous like the rest of his family he has no right."

She announced this to the rest of our table and I could feel the blush that I was already wearing deepening as the eyes of our table turned to me. I ducked embarrassed. Did she have to say that so loud?

Peaking, I glanced at Alice's table and saw that every one of them was staring at our table. My blush deepened and I groaned.

"Jess really, I didn't care what happened in biology with Edward," I mumbled to her. "So can you drop the subject please?"

"Whatever Bella but if I were you I'd say something to him about that little incident when he comes back to school," she huffed.

I didn't say anything and went back to staring at my food. The bell rang shortly after and I found myself walking to biology accompanied by Mike and Eric with a pissed off Jessica. The fact that Mike and Eric were paying me more attention than her was irking her. Oh if she only knew I loathed the attention.

Happiness was my most prominent emotion when I took my seat at my empty bio table because it made it cemented the fact that Edward was definitely not here and wasn't just skipping lunch or something.

Class went by easily and I stepped out releasing a sigh. Can class be like this forever? I let out a small smile as I strolled to my next period which was art. Alice was in that class and it was sure to brighten my day even more.

Walking in I took my seat on the left side of class next to the window. Tapping my finger on the table I waited for my art partner to step in eagerly. Something about her made me giddy and light unlike Mr. Cullen.

Thinking about him put a frown on my face and I ended up glaring out the window. I was alerted by her presence when the sweetest smell wafted around me and I inhaled deeply. God what was that perfume she was wearing? It was like a mixture of every great aroma in the world. Whoever created that must be rich now.

I didn't even realize it until after I breathe in her scent that I was now calm and a relaxed expression was on my face. Now I know whoever created that smell must be rich if it can make me settle down about Edward.

"Hey Bella," a musical voice greeted me and I turned around to face Alice. Her voice was like wind chimes and I would recognize it anywhere.

"Hi Alice," I smiled I couldn't stop what my mouth blurted out next. "What perfume are you wearing?"

A confused look appeared on her face and I must admit it was rather cute. "I'm not wearing perfume." So this is what she smelled like all the time?

"Oh," I shrugged. "Well you smell great."

"Thank you," she beamed flashing me a mouthful of pearly whites. My eyes widened and I barley managed to mumble a "no problem."

The teacher walked in seconds later and introduced us to our first project of the year. We were to paint or sketch our art partner with the backdrop being some form of nature. Such as the woods, or meadow, I heard a girl mumble something about a lightning storm which I guess would sort of qualify I mean it is nature. Then we had to write a three page report on our artwork. We were left to discuss times and places where we could begin our project that was due next month.

"I have a forest behind my house we could use that as a backdrop," I suggested. "Or maybe the cliffs at La Push with the ocean."

She stiffened at the mention of La Push and shook her head. "I can't go over to La Push," she frowned. "Locals don't like me and my family very much and I'd rather not cause a scene."

I nodded even though I was still confused. Why would anyone not like the Cullen's especially this one sitting next to me? Shrugging it off I asked her if she had any particular place in mind.

"I stumbled upon a meadow a while back when hiking with my family," her eyes brightened. "We could use that. I'm absolutely positive you'd look brilliant in that setting."

"Thanks," I blushed deeply. "So does this mean your going to be the artist and I'll be the writer?"

"I guess," she shrugged before looking me in the eye. I stared entranced by the swirls of gold; hypnotizing me. "Unless you want to be the artist, I'm fine with writing."

I didn't respond immediately still dazed.

"Bella."

Blinking I tried to clear the fog covering my brain and focused on what Alice was saying or rather said.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" I asked feeling my whole face heat up when I stared at her amused expression.

"Sure," she giggled. "I was saying that I didn't mind writing the paper if you wanted to be the artist."

"Oh no," I shook my head rapidly. "I don't trust my artistic skills better you be it than me, besides I prefer writing."

"Okay," she grinned. "Now we need a time and place. What are you doing Friday afternoon?"  
"I can't," I groaned remembering my plans for La Push.

Not that I wasn't excited to go and see my friends down there, I missed them all but I found myself yearning to spend my time with Alice. There was something about her pulling me in.

"I have plans down at La Push beach Friday," I sighed. Her face dropped but brightened instantly.

"But your free this weekend?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," I grinned. She broke out into a bright smile that nearly blinded me. So she was just as happy as I was at the prospect of spending time together.

"Here," she pulled out a pen and took my hand in hers gently. The moment our hands met I felt a small spark travel through my body.

I glanced at Alice's face and saw a neutral expression marring it. She had to have felt that too. Shaking my head I noticed for the first time that her hand was extremely cold but in a way it was oddly comforting.

I felt a tingling sensation on my palm and saw her writing her phone number on my hand.

"Call me sometime," she said just as the bell rang. I exited my seat in a daze which followed me throughout the rest of my periods which I began to desperately wish Alice were in. What's happening to me?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and PMs, ya'll are the best! Sorry once again for the mega late update but please continue with the reviews because this is on my update chart so I'm not stopping this story until its finished.**


End file.
